Message to Haters
by SebastopolQueen
Summary: Hey guys,i am SebastopolQueen from Youtube,the reason why i'm here is to talk about haters on this site, this is a small rant about haters. ALL Rio authors needs to read this,so that people can understand this.


Hello everyone on Rio fanfiction,i am a youtuber SebastopolQueen,and yes,this is a Actually a real SebastopolQueen.  
I do make videos on Youtube,and i know you guys don't know the Rio scenes in my Dark Souls video,well i'm not going to talk about it.  
The reason why i made this account is to talk about haters,and i want to make sure that all Rio authors,  
including Ricardo the Black Hawk,YootisPoshil,Prophet of Life,Alex The owl,Sorrelwing,Jeff117,Blu100-Jewel100,and more to read this.  
Cause this is a important thing that Rio authors needs to read this.

After i read Prophet of Life rant about haters,i want to do a same first of all,i seen alot of haters on this fanfic,alright,  
and i seen some shitting on the characters from the movies and spamming about Rascals,here are my comment about here we go.

First off,i am disabling guest reviews cause i don't want the guest idiots spamming about Rascals and hating,alright,and THATS what  
people should disable guest reviews in their storys,THATS WHAT THEY SHOULD DO!Why you should disable guest reviews in you're story?  
Cause to keep the spammers and haters away from you're storys.

Now first off,why the fuck are you here,on fanfiction,shitting on characters on people's storys?  
Cause you just wasted you're lots of time doing guest review,just to shit on Jewel,and spamming Rascals?  
I mean,some haters hates Rio 2 and 1 movie,and that is sick in the head,this happens to almost every people's storys that fake accounts,  
and guest haters and spammers reviews are on,seriously,god haters are so dumb.

Lets start with Jewel haters first,alright,i was reading reviews in other people's storys.

''Jewel is a bad mother.''  
''Jewel is a bad mate.''  
''Jewel hates her family.''

Shut the fuck up,the guest reviews are losers,Jewel is not a bad mother and mate,she loves her family,And she would do anything good  
to love her family,people rewatched the movie,and they love Jewel,it proves that Jewel is not a bad mother and mate,and guests still  
hates her,you guests can shit on her if you want,but not on this site that are not for guest reviews.

If you guys would think that Jewel is something something bad,then how about you show us a proof,you guys spend all of you're time,  
making reviews about if you guest haters and spammers are reading this right now,you need to get a life,not sitting on you're  
ass making hater guest reviews about something.

Now for Rascals spammers.  
Who the hell would listen to Rascals?No one,we don't listen to them,they suck,alrightthey don't make songs anymore,i never listens to them,  
so anyway,alright,also,alright,that there are lots of Rascals spammers on this site,alright,even the some people who made account,  
and spam Rascals,and you guys think that Rascals fit in Rio?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,WRONG!You spammers are so god damn dumb,alright,  
i still seen people with fake accounts that needs to be shut down,and they don't have a life because they are losers.

Anyway,i have enough of this talk,i am done talking about haters and spammers,and before i go,i don't know if you guys seen my anymore  
on wikia,but i am coming back to it soon,my name on Rio wikia is SebastopolQueen,i may post this on Rio wikia forums as well,but i will  
covre curse words on this,so until then guys,i hope you guys agree with me on my rant about haters and spammers,and please and here is the  
tip on you're storys.

Make sure you delete the spammers and haters guest review in you're storys,and after that,disable the guest reviews as well,like i did,  
and one more thins hater and spammers,cut the shit with the reviews,and people will remove it,i hope you guys agree with me on this.

Sorry that this is short,unlike Prophet of Life one,but i just want to make sure you authors read this,

Oh and if i see a hater and spammer review from fake accounts in this story,you are getting blocked,so shut the fuck up,and grow up.

We want to make Rio fanfiction happy and lifed on without haters and spammers,thats all i have to say.

I'm not sure if fanfiction will remove this.


End file.
